The overarching objective of this International Training Grant is the training of biomedical scientists and health professionals from Brazil in infectious diseases research in order to enhance their capabilities to combat the intractable infectious diseases endemic in Brazil. The proposed training program is the natural extension of long-established research collaborations between investigators in Brazil and investigators in the U.S. at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM). The aim of this application is to harness state-of-the-art scientific knowledge and technical skills in order to augment programs to prevent, treat and control the major infectious diseases causing significant morbidity and mortality in Brazil. We will focus on those infections unique to Brazil and for which there are existing collaborative interactions between the Brazilian scientists and institutions and the scientists at The Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM). The participating institutions in Brazil are The Federal University of Rio de Janeiro and the Foundation Oswaldo Cruz (FIOCRUZ). The diseases on which we have focused include Chagas' disease, caused by the parasite Trypanosoma cruzi, a major cause of heart disease in adults in Brazil; leprosy, fungal diseases, and parasitic diseases including toxoplasmosis and malaria. The proposed training program includes both didactic and laboratory components, as well as a formal course in (ethics). Participants will include graduate students (short term participants), and postdoctoral fellows and young faculty (long-term participants). Some participants will be eligible for a Masters Degree in Clinical Research and Training. This training proposal is thus innovative in its use of the established research collaborations and education programs of the host institution (AECOM), and will contribute significantly to the long term goal of building sustainable research capacity in relevant infectious diseases in Brazil.